This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to German Application No. Gbm 299 16 349.0 filed on Sep. 16, 1999, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention generally relates to bearings. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a flanged ring for fixing a bearing in place, particularly a rolling bearing in a machine component, in which one side of the ring engages a groove at the outer or inner circumference of the bearing and the other side of the ring engages a groove or recess in a housing or a shaft to thereby fix the bearing in place at least axially and preferably also radially with respect to the machine component.
Flanged rings for fixing a bearing in place are known. A known type of flanged ring which fixes a rolling bearing in place in a housing is described in DE 73 30 413 U1. The housing is provided with a groove for purposes of fixing the rolling bearing in place. The diameter of the flanged ring essentially corresponds to the outer diameter of the outer ring. The flanged ring is placed into the housing bore and displaced with one side into the groove so that it is eccentrically arranged with respect to the center of the bearing. The ring is fixed in place in this position.
This construction is disadvantageous in that, because of its construction and intended manner usage, the flanged ring cannot transmit forces over the entire circumference.
Another type of flanged ring is described in FR 2 173 605. The flanged ring described in this document does not suffer from the particular disadvantage mentioned above. This document describes an expandable ring that is employed as a flanged ring. After appropriate deformation, the flanged ring is inserted into the groove of the housing and is firmly seated there after the expansion force is released. In addition, a second expandable ring is provided which forms an interlocking connection between the rolling bearing and the housing so that the bearing is axially fixed in the housing. However, this flanged ring construction suffers from the disadvantage that it can only be fixed by the spring force in the housing and cannot be further secured. Also, the structure of this flanged ring is relatively elaborate and expensive.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a flanged ring for fixing a bearing in place that is not as susceptible of the same disadvantages discussed above.
It would thus be desirable to provide a flanged ring that is relatively simple in structure and relatively easy to install.
A need also exists for a flanged ring that is able to provide a substantially perfect fixation in the axial direction, and preferably also in the radial direction, over the entire circumference of the bearing.
The present invention provides a flanged ring for fixing a bearing in place at least axially with respect to a machine component. The flanged ring is preferably in the form of a ring-shaped or annular sheet metal element provided with a break at least at one place on the circumference of the annular metal element. The break defines two adjacently positioned end regions of the annular metal element and these end regions are adapted to be permanently connected to one another by way of an interlocking connection.
The interlocking connection can be produced in a variety of ways. For instance, the interlocking connection can be created by punching, wherein one portion of one end region of the sheet metal element is pressed towards or into the other end region of the sheet metal element. Alternatively, the interlocking connection can be achieved by providing an axially extending bore in both end regions of the sheet metal element and at least one connecting element extending through the respective bores. In this case the connecting element can be a rivet, which can be at least partially countersunk in the sheet metal element. The flanged ring can be provided with breaks at two places along the circumference of the flanged ring, with the breaks being spaced apart or offset by 180xc2x0. In addition, one of the end regions of the flanged ring can be provided with a crimped portion.
With the flanged ring construction in accordance with the present invention, disadvantages similar to those associated with other known constructions such as those described above can be substantially avoided. Quite advantageously, the flanged ring according to the present invention is simple to manufacture as it requires few parts, possibly even one part. The mounting of the flanged ring can be rather easily accomplished because of the break in the ring at least at one location. Further, by virtue of the interlocked connection of the ring in the installed state, for example by way of punching or through use of a rivet, a clean fixation of the bearing over the entire circumference can be achieved. Unlike a flanged ring inserted only by expansion, jumping out of the flanged ring of the present invention is not likely to occur.
The present invention also provides the combination of a rolling bearing and a flanged ring for fixing the rolling bearing in place at least axially with respect to a machine component. The rolling bearing includes a groove in which is positioned the flanged ring, and the flanged ring is constituted by two separate metal parts each possessing a pair of end regions. Each end region of one metal part overlaps a respective one of the end regions of the other metal part, with the respective overlapping end regions of the metal parts being permanently connected to one another by an interlocking connection.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a bearing in combination with a flanged ring for fixing the bearing in place at least axially with respect to a machine component. The bearing possesses a groove in which is positioned the flanged ring. The flanged ring is annularly shaped and is provided with at least one break along a circumferential extent of the flanged ring so that the flanged ring possesses two end regions. The two end regions of the flanged ring are permanently connected to one another.